Xenosaga Scripts & Randomness
by gamegirl07
Summary: Just what the title implies. It'll mostly feature Ziggy 'cus he's my fav character, but eventually all characters will be involved. Yes, even something as serious as Xenosaga can be pulled into randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Xenosaga Scripts & Randomness

Chapter 1

Ziggy: ~looks at X2 script~ Well, at least it's more lines than the first episode. I might just have to _memorize_ something.

Jr.: ~glances at X2 script~ Wow, will I ever be able to shut-up? ~flips over page~

Ziggy: ~notices that his lines only fill up half the page~ What am I? A side character?

Jr.: Uh, yeah. You've been a _side_ character since the first episode. What? You thought it would change or something?

Ziggy: ~glares at Jr.~ _Allen _is a side character. _I'm _not. When you're a playable character and have actual tech attacks, unique ether abilities and skills, you're not a just a _side_ character.

Jr.: Whatever. Who has the bigger fan-base?

Ziggy: Fan-base? That doesn't have anything to do with this.

Jr.: Yes, it does. I bet even Allen has a bigger one.

Ziggy: Not only are you comparing me to Allen, but now you're saying that he has an even better role than me?

Jr.: What is your role anyways?

Ziggy: It's a…main character role.

Jr.: I mean, do you even interact with any of the characters besides MOMO?

Ziggy: Yeah…I do. There's ~thinks for awhile~ Juli Mizrahi.

Jr.: That doesn't count. She's a side character. Kinda like you.

Ziggy: _You're_ a side character, if you want to get technical about it.

Jr.: Ziggy, would a side character have ten pages of script?

Ziggy: Depends. Maybe you're just an important side character. Think back to the first episode. Who's the one they showed first?

Jr.: Hey, don't try to turn this around! This is just about you and your side character insecurities.

Ziggy: Insecurities. Now it's insecurities. I was just commenting on something, but you, as usual, have to make a big deal about it. ~holds his script a little too tightly~

Jr.: Then go cry about it or something. Ask the writer to give you some more lines.

Ziggy: This is a waste of time. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't this your scene coming up in a few minutes?

Jr.: You're in it too.

Ziggy: Yeah, a lot of stage direction. You know what I'm going to be doing? Standing there and looking stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Xenosaga Scripts & Randomness

Chapter 2

Setting: Elsa

Jr.: Maybe you should go out with KOS-MOS; you know boyfriend and girlfriend. _Then_ you'd be a main character.

Ziggy: You're not serious are you?

Jr.: C'mon, old man, let's face it; the creators played you…hard. We get new clothes, weapons, _and_ moves…what do you get?

Ziggy:…what about on the third episode?

Jr.: ~laughs~ You're talking about that missile? That's nothing new, we all saw you use it against the Black Testament on the 2nd episode.

Ziggy: ~turns away~ Don't mention that name in front of me.

Jr.: Oh, okay…`Voyager`, then?

Ziggy: ...

Jr.: `Elrich Webber`?

Ziggy: …

Jr.: Webber?

Ziggy: Enough, Jr.

Jr.: What?

Ziggy: Never mind… Weren't you on your way to the bridge?

Jr.: Maybe…Weren't you on your way to…uh…where _were_ you going?

Ziggy: None of your business.

Jr.: _I_ know where you're going! To see KOS-MOS…am I right, huh? You and KOS-MOS always go to the basement level.

Ziggy: Stop being a pestering little boy and run off to that bridge of yours.

Jr.: Did I make you angry? ~grins~

Ziggy: Hardly. Perhaps irritated, but not angry ~walks off~

Jr.: Hey! Where ya going! Remember what I said about KOS-MOS!

KOS-MOS: ~walks up behind Jr.~ I could not help but notice that you two were talking about me.

Jr.: ~is surprised~ You were behind me that whole time!?

KOS-MOS: It would seem that you presented me as a possible girlfriend for Ziggurat 8 so that he might become more of a main character. I do not understand.

Jr.: You don't know what a girlfriend is?

KOS-MOS: Affirmative.

Jr.: ~sighs~ You're even more worst off than Ziggy.

chaos: Jr.

Jr.: Aww! I didn't see you there! Were you sitting over there that whole time?

chaos: It would seem.

Jr.: ~smiles nervously~

chaos: You leave KOS-MOS alone, she'll come around soon enough.

Jr.: Come around to what? Liking you?

chaos: You're such a pestering child.

Jr.: You're not the first person who's said that to me!

chaos: I know; Ziggy beat me to it.

Jr.: ~crosses arms~ Is this how you treat the captain of this ship!

KOS-MOS: Excuse me, but where has Ziggurat 8 gone off to? There is something Shion wished to tell him, but she is away.

chaos: The maintenance room near the same area that you recharge yourself.

Jr.: ~realizes that it's common for them to go to the same area just because of this fact~ Whatever, I don't care. I'm going to the bridge anyways.

chaos: I'm sure you are.

Jr.: What's that supposed to mean?!

chaos: I guess it's true what Ziggy says about you.

Jr.: And what's that?

chaos: That you're even more idiotic than you look.

Jr.: The old man said that? Yeah right. He wouldn't dare.

chaos: C'mon let's get to the bridge. I'm sure you are needed and perhaps I can lend a hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KOS-MOS: They said you were going to the maintenance room.

Ziggy: Then they were right in their evaluation. What does Shion have to say for herself now?

KOS-MOS: She says that she is sincerely sorry for all the trouble she caused and she hopes that you accept her apology.

Ziggy: Tell her that there was no need to apologize; I am used to such things.

KOS-MOS: Ziggurat 8—

Ziggy: Please, call me Ziggy.

KOS-MOS: Ziggy, there is something I wish to ask you. For some reason I cannot ask anyone else.

Ziggy: Then maybe you are too embarrassed to do so. What is it?

KOS-MOS: Embarrassed? I'm not quite sure what you're saying.

Ziggy: Well, in your case, I'd say it's something you feel when what is meant to be said is never spoken because you are sure that the other would not understand.

KOS-MOS: Then I suppose that I was embarrassed. Jr. said something about a girlfriend. I deducted that many people knew what a girlfriend was and then this feeling came about; `embarrassment`…Jr. didn't tell me what a girlfriend was.

Ziggy: `Giirlfriend` _can_ be a rather embarrassing subject. I'll tell you about it, however. I'm sure such knowledge would come in handy around Jr.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion: Is it me or is KOS-MOS spending more time with Ziggy?

MOMO: Maybe…they're actually…going out just like Jr. suggested.

Shion: No way! KOS-MOS doesn't even know what a girlfriend is.

MOMO: ~shrugs~ You never know. Ziggy doesn't spend much time with me anymore.

Shion: See what I mean? Look, there she is right now. Hey, KOS-MOS.

KOS-MOS: ~walks over~ Good morning, Shion. I forgot to get back you about Ziggy—

Shion: Ziggy?! Since when did you start calling him Ziggy?

KOS-MOS: He asked me to.

Shion: And you just obeyed him!

MOMO: Calm down, Shion. There's nothing wrong with Ziggy asking that.

Shion: That's not the problem here, MOMO.

KOS-MOS: You are frustrated at my change of attitude.

Shion: What do you know of frustration?

KOS-MOS: According to Ziggy, it is either a rash or ignorant reaction to something that is against one's beliefs or a reaction to something unknown to the person. By that definition, you are frustrated.

MOMO: ~smiles~ You're learning, KOS-MOS! Isn't that great Shion?

Shion: uh…I guess.

KOS-MOS: You did not have to apologize to him; he says that he is used to such things.

Shion: I knew he'd say that! Always so modest.

MOMO: That's not such a bad thing. That's always a good thing to see in a mentor.

Shion: A mentor?! Now that's going too far.

KOS-MOS: I'm sure he's in the basement somewhere ~walks away~

Shion: ~stands there shocked~

MOMO: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a bit jealous.

Shion: Jealous? Of what?

MOMO: ~shrugs~ KOS-MOS doesn't have to depend on you as much as before.

Shion: MOMO, sometimes you say the strangest things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin: Something's been bothering you all day, chaos, if I'm not mistaken.

chaos: You're not. I was hoping to mask my jealousy. Is it so obvious?

Jin: I don't know about the jealously part…

chaos: KOS-MOS seems to _want_ to spend time with Ziggy. It is odd. It is not as if he's pushing up on her…

Jin: It is an odd thing, now that I think of it. Maybe someone encouraged them.

chaos: You may be right, Jin. I have a feeling that I know just who this person is…

Jin: You wouldn't be thinking of Jr. would you?

chaos: Who else?

Jin: chaos, we all know how you feel about KOS-MOS, but you shouldn't worry so much. Between Ziggy and KOS-MOS their feelings are practically nonexistent. KOS-MOS is simply curious and Ziggy supplies her with answers which I am sure is filled with wisdom given his age.

chaos: I'm older than Ziggy, damn it, why doesn't she just ask me?!

Jin: It's more than just age…

chaos: ~sighs~ I know I'm acting immature right now—

Jin: Overwhelmingly.

chaos: ~glares at Jin~ But I do understand what is happening…it is just nerve-wracking. You'd think `devotion` would be rewarded every once in awhile.

Jin: In time I suppose…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KOS-MOS: Jealousy.

Ziggy: What?

KOS-MOS: That is what I sense from Shion and chaos.

Ziggy: I'm not surprised.

KOS-MOS: Why is that?

Ziggy: ~turns to KOS-MOS~ Because of this. They wonder why you follow me and come to me for answers.

KOS-MOS: You already know why. I told you in the beginning that I was too embarrassed to tell anyone else.

Ziggy: It is time you got over that. All this tension arising from your actions could be fatal. Peoples' minds are not where they should be.

KOS-MOS: You are always so true to the game. You play your role so superbly yet no one ever notices this. Why do you remain a simple side-character?

Ziggy: ~eyebrow twitches at being called a side-character, but lets it slide~ Maybe some people were meant to be side characters. I'm not like Jr. or Shion who wants the world to know about their personal lives. Or even you who was destined to do something remarkable. Nor MOMO who was practically designed to go out with Jr. I have no relations to the other characters and the Miltian Conflict hardly concerns me passed the fact that MOMO was involved with it. I like my role in the game…being a major character is not all it's cracked up to be.

KOS-MOS: Such a shame. Now people will think no more or no less of you.

Ziggy: I could care less what people think of me. I've grown accustomed to that sort of thing.

KOS-MOS: I wish I could say the same about myself—

Ziggy: You can. If anything, you're even more inhuman than I'll ever be. You are an android.

KOS-MOS: I am not just a simple android. I feel I am more than that.

Ziggy: You're probably right.

KOS-MOS: Maybe we should _pretend_ to go out—

Ziggy: Oh no, never that KOS-MOS. Then I _would_ be a main character.

KOS-MOS: That is the entire point.

Ziggy: Didn't you hear what I said? I have no desire for such a thing. ~sighs~

KOS-MOS: Perhaps you're in denial.

Ziggy: I'm not.

KOS-MOS: You _could _be.

Ziggy: But I'm not.

KOS-MOS: You never know until you try it.

Ziggy: And what if I don't want to try it?

KOS-MOS: Then you really are as boring as Jr. says you are ~walks away~

Ziggy: KOS-MOS…


	3. Chapter 3

Xenosaga Scripts & Randomness

Chapter 3

In the middle of sword fight

Jin: There's something I always wanted to say to you, Margulis.

Margulis: Oh, and what's that?

Jin: It's nothing bad.

Margulis: Okay…

Jin: Oh, never mind. It's stupid.

Margulis: Just say it already, so we can get on with this fight!

Jin: Did you know your name rhymes with…marvelous?

Margulis: ~falls down anime style~ That _was_ stupid.

Jin: I mean think about it. How many people do you know who's name rhymes with that? Margulis, Marvelous. It rhymes so perfectly!

Margulis: Well, your name rhymes with gin, but I didn't interrupt an important duel that's vital to this plot to tell you about that!

Jin: I don't know how important this fight _really_ is. I think the creators just put this in because it's flashy. _Everything_, I mean _everything_ revolves around Shion. ~get's back into combat stance~

Margulis: Marvelous, Jin, just marvelous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durandal Residential Area

~everyone looks at a paper that shows what kind of role they have~

Shion: Of course, _I'm_ a main character.

Jr.: Yeah, they should rename the game _Shion_-saga instead ~crosses arms~

Shion: What's your problem? You're a main character too.

Jr.: Luckily.

Ziggy: What _is_ this?

MOMO: Umm…is there something wrong, Ziggy?

Jin: You're holding that paper kinda hard ~says nervously~

Ziggy: ~paper suddenly bursts into flames, then he stumps off~

chaos: ~looks on curiously~

Jr.: Hey, what gives, old man!?

KOS-MOS: I think the paper said that he was a side character.

MOMO: No you're not! You're not a side character!

Ziggy: I-DON'T-CARE!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the same swordfight

Jin: Hm…I wonder what `Ziggy` rhymes with?

Margulis: ~sighs~ Must we do this right _now_.

Jin: Now is a better time than ever.

Margulis: Figgy?

Jin: Higgy.

Margulis: Miggy.

Jin: I got it! Piggy!

Margulis: Marvelous…


	4. Chapter 4

Xenosaga Scripts & Randomness

Chapter 4

Setting: Uzuki Residence Outside

Jin: Alright, tell me again why we have to act like we've never met before.

chaos: Because I'm mysterious and…we need to keep it that way.

Jin: Tell me again why your name's lower cased.

chaos: Because I thought it would be a very mysterious thing to do…and it's unique.

Jin: Tell me again why you changed your name in the first place.

chaos: Because then it would be too easy to make the connection to Mary. I don't want to hint at anything because—well you know, because it's—

Jin: Mysterious. Yes I know. Tell me again why—

chaos: Hey, I'm not going to answer any more of your questions. FYI, we're supposed to be talking about you right about now—stick with the lines already!

Jin: The lines are sooo boring. I thought this would be more interesting.

chaos: Jin, do you even _know_ your lines?

Jin: _I'm _asking the questions here. Now. Tell me again why you don't have a last name?

chaos: No, I'm not going to `tell you again`. You're never going to know. Just 'cus you don't know your lines doesn't mean I have to go along with the program.

Jin: Oh, you don't have a choice, chaos.

chaos: Oh? And why is that?

Jin: Because your name doesn't rhyme with anything.

chaos: What?

Jin: Nevermind, inside joke. Anyways, tell me again why on your free time you like to spend time with Nephilim instead of KOS-MOS.

chaos: Ugh! Not this again. No more questions. You know the answer to this one—because it's a mysterious thing to—Hey, what are you implying?!

~hears laughter behind a bush~

chaos: Who's there?

Jin: Are you hearing things, chaos? The only people in this scene are me and you so everyone else is at home.

chaos: I know I heard something, Jin—I'm not crazy. ~stands up~

Jin: ~blocks his way to the bush~ Maybe all this mysteriousness is making you hear things. Let's talk about it, chaos. It's okay, I know you have a lot of things on your mind.

chaos: Jin, I heard something—I swear! Did you really not hear that?

Jin: Of course I didn't. Now sit down, chaos. Let's talk.

chaos: ~glances over at the silent bush~ Well…okay. I guess I do have a lot on my mind…

Jin: So, what happened 6,000 years ago?

chaos: Huh? Oh that? Well…*sighs* As soon as the writers tell me, you'll be the first one to know, Jin.

~Jin falls down anime style…and so do the rest of the Xenosaga cast behind the bush~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin: Hey, Albeeedo!

Albedo: No! Go away!

Jin: Why? We hardly ever talk.

Albedo: ~sighs exasperatedly~ We have absolutely no interaction on screen—and I'd like to keep it that way.

Jin: Oh, come on, I won't bite ~catches up to Albedo~

Albedo: After what I heard from Margulis and chaos about you, I'm going to steer clear.

Jin: What did they say about me? ~is confused~

Albedo: Forgetting your lines and interrupting important plot sequences—unlike you, _I'm_ a professional. Now if you excuse me, I need peace and quiet to—

Jin: ~steals Albedo's Xeno Ep 1 script~

Albedo: What the hell, Jin! ~tries to take them back~

Jin: ~deflects every attempt~ Oh, calm down, Albedo. I was just curious. I'll give them back in a few moments.

Albedo: Well, hurry up. I don't have all day.

Jin: This looks confusing…I don't get it, what are you even talking about?

Albedo: Newsflash, Jin. I'm basically going to be spurting out nonsensical things for the majority of the game just so I can get on Rubedo's nerves—it's not supposed to make sense.

Jin: Good luck trying to remember all of this. ~hands him back the script~

Albedo: I told you; I'm a professional ~snatches it out of Jin's hand~ Go bother someone else.

Jin: But first…we have to find out what your name rhymes with.

Albedo: Rubedo.

Jin: Hey, that's cheating!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jr.: Hey, old man, whatcha doin'?

Ziggy: What do you think I'm doing? Nothing.

Jr.: No need to get testy ~frowns~ Besides, I'm not here to get on your nerves or anything.

Ziggy: Then why _are_ you here?

Jr.: I don't know. Bored?

Ziggy: Did you run into Jin yet?

Jr.: No. Why? Should I avoid him?

Ziggy: I would. Just be ready to answer `the question`.

Jr.: And what's that?

Ziggy: ~sighs~ It's very random.

Jr.: Oh, just say it.

Ziggy: What does your name rhyme with.

Jr.: ~thoroughly confused~

Ziggy: See what I mean?

Jr.: No, I just don't know what it rhymes with that's all. Umm…lunar?

Ziggy: Tenure

Jr.: That's a good one.

Ziggy: ~looks at Jr. sideways~ Was that a compliment? You feeling alright?

Jr.: Yeah, I'm fine. I can't be a jerk _all_ the time.

Ziggy: You could. It wouldn't be surprising.

Jr.: That was just that one time on the first episode. Give it a rest already.

Ziggy: How would you like it if I took it upon myself to call you `little boy` all the time?

Jr.: But I'm _not_ a little boy.

Ziggy: Right.

Jr.: Well…I have more names than you.

Ziggy: Now you're doing it too.

Jr.: Doing what?

Ziggy: Obsessing with names. First Jin now you. Is the entire Xenosaga cast doomed to fall into randomness?

Jr.: Well, I _do_ have more names. Care to prove me wrong?

Ziggy: Against my better judgment—yeah.

Jr.: Alright, let's see. Jr., Little Master, Gaignun Jr., Rubedo

Ziggy: Is that all? Jan Sauer, Captain, Zigguraut 8, Ziggy, old man.

Jr.: Hey, you cheated! `old man` isn't a name.

Ziggy: Look, I'm already letting you get away with both Jr. and Gaignun Jr. which is basically the same thing.

Jr.: ~pouts~ No it's not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilhelm: My precious little compass…how are you doing today? ~pets the inanimate object lovingly~

Red Testament: Ahem! Wilhelm? Earth to Wilhelm. You're doing it again.

Wilhelm: Oh! Didn't know you were here. You Testaments just seem to pop out of nowhere.

Red Testament: Yeah…it's about the only way anyone can even get _in_ this ship. Maybe you should invest in getting a door.

Wilhelm: Are you back talking to me!

Red Testament: N-no.

Wilhelm: Learn your place ~looks back to his compass~ Interrupting me like that. What gives you the right to do such things!

Red Testament: I have something very important to tell you though, sir.

Wilhelm: Why do you even bother coming here? I'm practically omnipotent!

Red Testament: Because then otherwise, you wouldn't interact with _any_ of the Xenosaga cast and you'd be left alone…with that compass. I…thought you might want some company.

Wilhelm: No! My ship! My compass!

Red Testament: The compass isn't a person! It's not going to talk back to you!

Wilhelm: Yes it will, damn it! He's my friend!

~complete silence~

~silence thickens~

Red Testament: Alright then…I'm going to take my leave now.

Wilhelm: You do that. Ummm…report back when the situation changes.

~Red Testament fades out~

~Wilhelm strokes his compass lovingly~


End file.
